The Lost Letter
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Aioria encuentra una carta misteriosa.sin firma e inconclusa.una carta de amor, que trasmite la tristeza de un amor imposible.una carta dirigida al santo de leo.ONESHOT
1. The Lost Letter

_**The Lost Letter**_

_Por Core BloodDrinker_

'_**Aioria: **_

_**Lo escribo por que así lo siento, aunque quizás nunca te entregue esta carta. ¿Cobardía? No, creo que simplemente es el miedo a perder tu amistad y ganarme tu indiferencia. Pero lo que siento fue creciendo dentro de mí a pasos agigantados. Nunca te diste cuenta. Tan solo me ves como a una hermana, tu amiga. No me ves como a una mujer, no me ves como quiero que me veas.**_

_**Por las noches sueño que te tengo a mi lado, que duermo entre tus brazos y que entre besos me dices que me amas. Pero son sueños, la realidad es diferente. Hay abrazos, pero solo fraternales; hay besos, pero solo de amistad.**_

_**Durante años te he visto entrenar, crecer y convertiste en el hombre que hoy eres.**_

_**Te amo, pero me duele, me hace sufrir. Este sentimiento no compartido, este sentimiento reciproco. Sin darme cuenta te entregue mi corazón. Pero la culpa es tuya; por ser tan bondadoso, justo y cariñoso; por protegerme siempre; por levantarme los ánimos cuando estuve mal y por quererme de esta manera que me da esperanzas vacías.**_

_**¿Tan perdida me encuentro?, Que veo tus cabellos color miel, tus facciones, tus ojos azules; en todo rostro y escucho tu voz brotar de labios desconocidos, ¿Estaré enloqueciendo?.**_

_**Mi destino es amar u odiar al hombre que vea mi rostro desnudo, pero te he amado desde el primer instante en que te vi.**_

_**Eres diferente a los demás. Para mí eres perfecto, a mis ojos no saltan tus defectos.**_

_**Ya no quiero sentirme culpable por lo que siento, ya no quiero derramar mas lagrimas, ya no quiero sufrir. No quiero perderte, aunque nunca te tuve.**_

_**Te confieso esto, por que ya no puedo conformarme con loo que tengo. Pero quizás sea hora de decir adiós…'**_

"Wow" exclamo Aioria al terminar de leer la carta inconclusa. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la biblioteca del recinto principal. Nunca se imagino que al abrir el libro que había estado leyendo se encontraría con esa carta…que estaba dirigida al.

"OH!…Aioria" Dijo Marin que había entrado precipitadamente

"Hola Marin" Le saludo "¿Pasa algo que entras así?"

"Emm…Estoy buscando…" El asombro se pintó en el rostro de la amazona, lo que estaba buscando, estaba justamente en las manos del santo dorado. La carta que se había olvidado el día anterior "…estaba buscando a Atena" Mintió

"Atena ha partido a Asgard con los santos de Bronce, al parecer algo raro esta pasando allí" Le explico a Aioria mientras volvía su vista a la carta "Encontré esto…" Le muestra la hoja "…Y esta dedicada a mi" Dijo con incredulidad

"Quien será la despistada" Fingió asombro

"No esta terminada, ni tampoco firmada"

"Que lastima…EH, me tengo que ir" Dijo Marin sin preámbulo

"Marin…" Aioria se puso de pie. Había reconocido la letra de la carta. Nunca se imagino que Marin albergara esos sentimientos hacia él. Pero como decirle; el la quería, pero no como ella deseaba. No quería herirla, no quería ver lagrimas en ese dulce rostro. Ella era lo mas cercano a una hermana que el tenia.

"¿Sí Aioria?" Marin se dio vuelta, estaba nerviosa

"Quizás estoy sea de alguna chica del recinto" Se hizo el desentendido " Me harías el favor de regresarcelo a su dueño, dile que tu la has encontrado. No me gustaría romper el corazón de una amazona, tu bien sabes…"

"…que la mujer de tu vida no ha llegado" Completo la oración con una mueca, ya que ese era el discurso cabecera de Aioria

"Gracias" Le entrego la carta

"De na…" Aioria la abrazo sin previo aviso. Marin se quedo inmóvil, este abrazo era diferente a los demás.

"Perdón" Dijo Aioria en un susurro, casi tan bajo que Marin apenas lo oyó "¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?"

"Sí" Marin comenzó a sentir que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos

"¿Te he dicho que eres como una hermana para mí?"

"Sí" En vano trato de retener las lagrimas ya que una rodó por su mejilla. Había entendido el significado de esas palabras.

"Debo regresar a mi templo" Le dijo mientras se separaba de ella "¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto al verle los ojos llorosos

"¿Ah? Sí, es que me ha entrado algo en el ojo" Le sonrío

"Ven a cenar luego" Le invito estando ya en la puerta

"Esta bieen" Le dijo con fingido fastidio, Aioria le sonrío y se marcho.

"Se dio cuenta" Se dijo mientras miraba la carta. Se acerco al hogar que permanecía encendido, últimamente hacia mucho frío para ser primavera. Rompió en dos la carta y la arrojo al fuego "Adiós Aioria" Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Se despidió de ese sentimiento; de ese amor que nunca podria ser; para darle la bienvenida al único sentimiento que podía albergar hacia ese Santo Dorado : El de amistad.

Fin




	2. Epilogo

Gracias a todas las que leyeron: the black Misao; Kitzyua-YK , Marín, FENIXGIRL. Al parecer todas coicidieron en que estos dos tienen que ser mas que amigos. Pues yo tambien, o se pensaban que lo iba a dejar asi, jejejeje. Visto desde la perspectiva de Aioria   
Epilogo Cuatro años después… 

No sé lo que me pasa. Me siento un tonto, sentado en lo alto de este roble. El hecho es que me gusta la tranquilidad que reina aquí arriba. Pero da la casualidad que de aquí puedo verte entrenar. No se hace cuanto adquirí esta extraña costumbre. Pero verte me da una gran tranquilidad, quizás sea ese fuerte lazo que me une a ti.

A veces, el día me sorprende pensando en ti y como un tonto trato de apartarte. Sin darme cuenta, a veces, te observo si darme cuenta de lo que realmente hago, hasta que tu te das vuelta y me saludas dedicándome una de tus dulces sonrisas. Salgo del trance en el que me encontraba para preguntarme ¿qué me pasa?.

Te conozco desde que tengo dieciséis años. Estamos siempre juntos. Salimos juntos. Los demás no pueden entender como es que solo somos amigos…hay veces que yo tampoco lo comprendo.

Parezco un bobo, aquí sentado. Pero cuando no se donde estas me asalta un temor de que algo pueda sucederte. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Arrrgggg, no entiendo.

No sé en que momento empezó a pasar esto. Es que contigo puedo se como realmente soy. Esto suena cada vez más cursi.

Hubo una tarde en la que realmente me sentí como un reverendo idiota. Estabamos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Habíamos estado entrenando toda la tarde. Tu te recostaste y cerraste los ojos. El sol, que ya se ocultaba, iluminaba tus facciones y yo como un bobo me quede observandote. Quede observando como las luces y las sombras, que se filtraba atraves de la copa del árbol, danzaban en tu rostro. Quede observando como la cálida brisa de primavera mecía tus cabellos. En ese momento sentí que mil emociones bullían dentro mío, pero no entendí a ninguna. Tu abriste tus ojos y me miraste con esa ternura que siempre habita en ellos. Con esas miradas que solo me dedicas a mi. No pude hablar, me condenada lengua se rehuso a responder las ordenes de mi cerebro. Quería levantarme y salir corriendo, pero mis piernas estaban paralizadas. Me sonreiste y me dijiste que ya era tarde y tenias que volver. Me dejaste solo con mis sentimiento que no entendía, bajo la sombra del árbol.

Entonces ahora, mientras observo; desde lo alto de este roble; como se oculta el sol. Vuelvo a preguntarme¿Por qué me siento así?.

Encima, para colmo, hace una semana que huso la camisa turquesa que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños n°24. Sinceramente, parezco un sucio. Es mas, me lo han dicho.

Terminas de entrenar y te distes cuenta de que estoy aquí arriba. Entonces me dejo caer por que tu vienes a mi encuentro. Me apoyo en el tronco y te veo venir. Tus mejillas están roas por haber entrenado. Te miro como si fuese la primera vez que lo hago. 'Idiota, reacciona' me reprendo ya que estabas enfrente mío.

"Hola Aioria¿Cómo estas?" Me saludas y yo como un tonto solo te sonrío "Sácate esa camisa, mira la mugre que tiene" Me reprendes

"Es que las demás camisas están sin planchar" Te miento y al instante me siento mal por que nunca te miento

"Si quieres yo te labo la camisa. Los demás pensaran, o que no tienes ropa o que eres un sucio" Vuelve a reprenderme con una dulce sonrisa

"Luego te la alcanzo"

"Esta bien. Me iré a dar un baño, estoy toda sudada" me dices

"Ven a cenar" Te invito, como todas las noches, desde hace siete años, cenamos juntos

"Lo haré. Nos vemos luego Aioria" Te despides

"Nos veremos luego, Marin" Me despido y observo tu espalda mientras te alejas. Observo tu cabello, que la levantarce viento parecen rojas llamas que se extienden por tus hombros. Me doy vuelta para retornar a mi templo. He pasado toda la tarde aquí y el tiempo se me ha pasado volando.

Me cambiare la camisa y preparare la cena. ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?. 'Tonto, tonto'. Me reprendo. 'Es tu amiga y la quieres mucho, es común que al estar solo como un perro te sientas confundido', pera ya hace mucho tiempo que me siento 'confundido'.

Ya basta, estoy harto de analizar estos raros sentimientos. Que el destino elija por mi. Yo mientras tanto me sentare a esperar, a esperar mientras descifro lo que siento.

Fin epilogo

19-01-05

Reviews plissss.


End file.
